Never Forget Me
by author sophia
Summary: A teenage girl named Tansy struggles to remember the details of her past. On Christmas eve, a strange small boy named Jay reveals how she came to be in her new life, and, with the help of his friends, tries to bring Tansy back. Short story. [Kind of related to warriors, but I didn't know what other category to put it under.] Rated T just in case.


Tansy sat on the edge of her bed, reading one of her favorite comfort books, "Warriors: Into the Wild" by Erin Hunter. It was the night before Christmas, and she should have been asleep at this hour, but as usual she was off in a trance. Her books always captured her attention.

A second later, the blonde was snapped out of her calm trance by unnaturally noisy wind outside of her bay window. As always, Tansy had the curtains pulled up so she could see outside. When Tansy looked over at the window this time, though, she saw something unusual. At the bottom of the window two little eyes peeked in at her, accompanied by a hat just over them with a jingle bell at the top.

Curious, she went over and opened up the bay window just a crack. The mysterious figure slid in to reveal a small boy that looked like he was an elf at the North Pole. Tansy quickly slammed the window shut. Her eyes widened when they locked with the small boy. Though small, he could have been around her age. "What do you want from me?... Who are you?" Tansy sputtered, back-stepping. She let go of her book in fear and it fell to the floor.

The boy's expression grew grim, with hint of a small smile. "I'm here to bring you back, Tansy." He stepped forward, arms out, as if he wanted to hug her. "It's me, Jay!"

Tansy was petrified. "How do you know my name?" She backed up further until she was against the wall. Jay's face fell and he let his arms fall to his side.

"I didn't know you had turned this far," He said, sadly.

"Turned? On what? On who? I'm perfectly fine!" Tansy exclaimed. She held her breath and took a brave step forward, exhaling.

"Don't you remember me, TanTan?"

"How do you know my nickname?" the blonde whispered.

"I was the one who came up with it." Jay said. He gave Tansy a smile. "Do you remember now?"

Tansy gave him a mysterious look. "Look here, buddy. I don't know who you are or where you came from, or why you're in my room. How do you know so much about me?- You know what, never mind. Either you get your butt out of here in 10 or I call the cops." She crossed her arms. On the inside, Tansy was really scared. How did this little elf dude seem to know so much about her?

"Tansy, please don't. You'll regret it." He begged her. "Can you come with me? Just for a little while?"

"Where?"

"To your home."

"This is my home!" Tansy said.

"Your new one." Jay looked at the floor sadly. He didn't know that Tansy had lost so much of her old memory.

The truth was, Tansy had used to be a head elf at the North Pole. She often consulted with Santa on rash decisions, and had friends of all shapes and sizes. She was such a social butterfly. Tansy had a happy life as an elf until some monster invaded them and took her away from them, along with another head elf. The other elf, named Natalia, had disappeared where no one could find her.

They had wiped Tansy's memory and placed her in a children's home where they convinced her that she was an orphan. A few months later Tansy had been adopted by a decent couple who had wanted a child but were never able to have one. Up to this point she had been happy with her new life, recalling none of her old one. Now, this was the last hope that the North Pole and all of the elves had of saving Tansy and bringing her back to them.

"Whatever." Tansy said sassily. "Where do you actually want to take me?"

"I can't tell you right now, but please, trust me, Tansy," Jay said. He was begging her now.

As Tansy looked into Jay's bright blue eyes, she could feel a connection. It was brief. Like a spark of fire from a bonfire. It flickered, then disappeared as soon as it had arrived. She trusted him, for some unknown reason, but didn't want to admit it. They locked eyes for a few moments until Tansy looked away. She suddenly remembered her curfew.

"How long will we be gone?"

"Not very."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back people! Yep! Tansy in the house! :P**

 **I'm only going to make this a three or four part story.**

 **Review and tell me how you like it!**

 **Enjoy and ily!**


End file.
